Life is Worth Living
by JaneDefou
Summary: AU, Non-Magic. Slash. Life for Harry Potter was sheltered, he wasn t allowed to do or go anywhere, ever since his mother was killed. Now, at 17 years, he will learn why.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Prologue: 

It was a quiet night, It happened. Lily Potter had been feeding his 2 year-old son, Harry, on his room when the front door was blown out its hinges and there stood Thomas Riddle with a gun on his hand.

James, Lily's husband laid unconscious on the floor with a wound on his shoulder, she hadn't heard anything because Riddle's gun had a silencer on.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed, seeing his husband wounded.

"Well, well. So this is where you have been hiding all this time. Give me Harry and nothing will happen to you and your _dearest_ husband." Riddle said with a smirk on his face.

Lily clutched a still sleeping Harry to her chest, knowing that if anything should happen, she would be the one to get hurt or killed, not her beautiful son.

"I would never give you Harry, you monster. He is my and James son, he is nothing to you!" Lily half screamed so Harry wouldn't be woken by her screams.

"Harry is MY son not that idiot Potter! You should have married me not that stupid fuck!" Riddle screamed at Lily, "That's why I am taking what's mine, and Harry IS MINE!" He finished screaming in rage and successfully waking Harry. Little Harry, frightened by the noise let out a wail of fright, making it worst to the circumstances.

"I would have never married you! You were horrible to every one of our friends! You treated everyone like garbage and when you turned abusive towards me I left! I'm happy with James, and Harry has nothing to do with you, and he never will!" Lily shouted trying to inch to a panic button she had, knowing that this day would arrive sooner o later.

"What do you mean _abusive_! I loved you! You were everything to me! I treated you like a princess, but it wasn't enough for you! It never was enough for you! Everything I did, you questioned or thought it was a bad idea! I was never enough!" Riddle screamed pointing the gun toward her, and looking at her with a loved crazed look, that made him look like a complete maniac.

Lily was able to finally pushed the panic button that would alert the police, she had to buy sometime so nothing would happened to her family.

Little Harry mean time was beginning to quiet but still almost silent whimpers would come out of his little body. His big green eyes, still wet from the tears turned to Riddle looking at him with a frightened look.

"Mama, me scawy." Harry managed and turned to look at her mother gentle smile, and began to feel better, knowing that in her mother's arms nothing would happen.

"Tom, Harry is my son. You can never have him, you don't even know anything about taking care of someone other than yourself! Please leave us alone! I'm finally happy with my family, everything I ever wished for!" Lily pleaded at Riddle, while he still aimed the gun at her.

"Put the baby on his crib. You wouldn't wish something happened to him." Riddle said, with outmost tranquility.

Lily turned to the crib and put Harry in it, despite the whimpers of the babe getting louder. She put herself in front, shielding him from Riddle.

"If you really want Harry then you're going to have to kill me first. " Lily said, resigned to her fate, but happy that at least she would die protecting her family, her everything.

Finally, Riddle aimed the gun and fired. The bullet when straight to Lily's heart, killing her instantly. Riddle watched as the life vanishes from her green eyes and her red hair flew like a veil on her head as she went down. Harry, had not heard anything, just watched as her mother fell to the ground and become still. Harry began to call her wishing to be in her mother's arms again and far away from the bad man in front of him.

Thomas Riddle looked at Lily's corpse feeling guilty of killing someone for the first time in a long time. And while he was just starring and lost in thought, he failed to hear the police enter the house. He suddenly was thrown to the floor and he could hear shouting about being arrested, he didn't understand much of what was happening; he only had eyes for the little boy on the crib, with the same green eyes of her beautiful Lily.

XxxXxxx

Few days later, the funeral of Lily Evans nee Potter was taken place. James Potter had miracously survived the gun shot and was going to be able to live so he could raise Harry, with the help of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, his best friends since high school.

After that, they heard that Thomas Riddle was sentenced to 15 years in maximum security prison. James, of course wasn't happy with the small amount on time in jail, but wasn't able to do much.

Harry would have to grow without his mother beside him, watching as he grew little by little.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

15 years later.

Harry Potter, age 17, was lying on his bed starring at nothing completely bored and upset. His father, as well as his Uncles Remus and Sirius, had grounded him because he had gone to a party last night with his father's permission knowing that he had been told that he couldn't go.

Harry still didn't know exactly why his family was so prone on overprotecting him. It was true that he was only 5'5, and looked quiet effeminate with his big green eyes and kind of long hair, but it wasn't any reason for them not let him have fun. His first friend, Lucas, had to go through a whole full interrogation from them so he could bring Lucas home to play. He had been 7 years old.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the constant knocking on his door, when his father knock the door down yelling for Harry, looking so scared that Harry's bad thoughts on his father vanished immediately.

"HARRY! Why didn't you answer? How many times do I have to tell you not to lock your door?" His father demanded still feeling scared but slowly calming down seeing his son sitting in his bed.

"I'm sorry dad. I forgot about it." Harry said looking sheepishly at his father.

"Good damn Harry. You're going to give me a heart attack soon enough." His father said, putting a hand on his chest and looking much calmer. He was soon sitting by the foot of the bed. "Harry, I know you're mad at us for grounding you when you have the right to have fun like Lucas or your other friends. But I have been keeping something from you, because I was scared that you might react badly to it. Your uncles kind of made me come here and explained it to you. So don't interrupt me because I might lose my nerve.

"First, your mother didn't exactly die in a car crash; she was killed by a very bad man called Thomas Riddle. And even though he was put to jail after it, he is going to be released soon, and I'm scared for what might happen." James finishes quietly, not being able to tell his sweet boy that one of the reasons that Riddle had gone to their home was because of him.

Harry turns to his father with silent tears pooling on his eyes. "So that's it. That's the only reason why you have been so overprotective? Because that monster killed mom?"

"Yes, that's it. I've felt scared of you ever since." Harry quietly hugged his father and repeating under his breath that he wasn't going anywhere.

XxxXxxx

Couple of days later, Harry was in school, finally feeling a little bit free in school than his home.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turns and sees his best friend Lucas running in the hallway to catch up to him. He could see that his friend had been playing basketball when he saw his rumpled brown hair and twinkling brown eyes so full of excitement, he couldn't help grinning at his friend.

"Hey Luke. Coming from practice?" Harry said when Lucas had finally caught up.

"Yeah! You should join you know. You're so much better at that I am, even though you're small" Lucas said grinning while he ruffled Harry's hair. Harry made an indignant sound, and proceeds to stalk away from his friend pouting.

Lucas laughs, "Oh come on 'Ry! Don't pout; you look like a five year old!" Lucas continued with his banter, loving how Harry reacted when he was picked on like this. At the end, Harry laughs and continuous to joke around until it's time for classes.

In the middle of it, Lucas who had been sitting down next to him sends him a note saying:

_Wanna go to the party at Mike's place tonight?_

Mike Adams was a fellow senior who loves to pick on him, but had managed to stay quiet during this year.

_I don't know. My dad is still pretty upset about what happened last time._

Harry answered knowing that even though he asked for permission he would receive a No for an answer.

_Oh come on, Harry! He never lets you go to parties. Have some fun! You're going to like it!_

Harry teenage rebellion kicking in finally agrees sending a quiet apology towards his father, knowing that his father had said that the monster that had killed his mother was going to be released soon, but not this soon surely. He at least hoped that he wouldn't be punished severely by father at the end of all this.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Harry was regretting ever agreeing on going to this party. It was so not worth getting grounded for this. The party had begun very cool, with people dancing and having a really good time, with no fights or trouble.

The trouble began when Mike noticed that Harry had arrived at his party and decided that to really have fun he had to make fun of Harry.

"Potter! You're here! How did a _freak_ like you got invited to MY party!" Mike said sneering and looking very drunk.

"Um... I-"Harry tried to answer but was interrupted by Mike's sneering.

Mike then considered that words were not required and began to move forward and started to raise his arm to drop the first punch but he was blocked by a hand holding his arm back.

"What the?" He began but was thrown to the wall by the owner of the hand. Next thing he knew he was looking at hard gray eyes. If looks could kill, Mike would be 7 ft under already.

"You like fighting you idiot?" The man in front of him said sneering and looking a lot more intimidating that Mike had ever looked.

Mike whimpered a No and when the man let go of him, he ran out the house without even looking towards Harry.

- Harry's POV-

I looked at the man that had pinned Mike at the wall and I couldn't stop myself and stare... and stare. The guy was not huge but almost, he was 6'2, buff but not that much, really blond hair almost white and the most stunning gray eyes I had ever seen.

While I was ogling at him I failed to hear him call me, until he had put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey kid. I asked if you were okay." I heard him say when I was able to focus on him.

"Ye-Yeah I'm OK." I couldn't help wince at my stutter, and was beginning to feel a blush coming to my cheeks for the embarrassment.

The guy chuckled and started to look around, finally he signalled something at the window and a police siren sounded outside. I looked stunned at the guy, surely he hadn't bring the police to the party right?

"OK people. Party's over! If you want to spend the night at jail, you will clear the house... NOW!" He finally shouted.

The reaction was immediate; everyone began to scream and try to be the first to leave the house. Of course, I wasn't able to move for two reasons. One, I was still bewildered that this guy was police; and second, he was grabbing my shoulder, I had tried moving but I had felt his hand squeezing me. I was in serious trouble.

Finally, after everyone had emptied the house, the guy turned to me and asked, "You are Harry Potter, correct?"

I couldn't help blush again at his scrutiny and mumble I quiet yes. "Good. Your father has been looking for you. It was driving us quiet mad. I'm taking you home." He then carries on by twisting me so I turned towards the door and began to push me towards it.

Feeling embarrassed would be an understatement... I felt MORTIFIED! I was being escorted home by a police officer in what had been a class party. I let my hair cover my face as I looked down, I didn't want to see how many classmates had stayed so they could watch me get taken by the police.

Finally we got to his car, a black sedan car, and he made me sit on the front. When we were on the way home, he sneaked a glance at me.

"So, how old are you kid?" I could help but feel indignant at being called a kid by someone that maybe was 5 or 6 years older than me.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 17." When I said that, the guy's eyes widen and turned to look at me. I humped and crossed my arms at his incredulous looks. He began to chuckle and looked at the traffic.

"What's your name, anyways Mr. Police Officer?" I couldn't help but put a little venom at Mr.

He smiled and said, "Draco Malfoy at your service."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Finally, after the longest 10 minutes of my life, we arrived at my house. I turned to look at him say at least thank you for driving me, when I realized that he was getting out the car as well. I quickly exited the car and looked at him in confusion.

"I need to talk to your father, first. Don't worry; it isn't about the party you were." He quickly added when he saw my confusion turned to aghast.

"Oh, ok. Can I ask why you need to talk to my father?" I asked curiously as to why the police needed to talk to my father if it wasn't about me being in an 'illegal' party.

"I'm sure your father will tell you when I'm done." He said with a small smile in his face. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to stop the blushing on my face at the looks he was giving me.

Both of us walked to the house and before I could fetch the key for the front door, it was opened with a long boom and in the frame of the door stood my father as well as both of my uncles. I couldn't help with the flinch at the disapproving looks they were throwing at my direction.

Before I could begin with the apologies, a giant blocked my family and said, "Good night sirs, I am Detective Malfoy I'm here to talk to James Potter about something he needs to be notify about." Draco then threw a knowing look at my father, who paled at his glance and anything he was going to tell me was quickly erased from his mind.

Father then nodded at invited Draco to the house, Sirius turned towards me and signalled me to go upstairs. When I tried to refuse and stay and hear what was going on, Remus turned to me and said, "We will talk to you later Harry. Just please go to your room this time." I couldn't help but glare at them, I was so tired about they keep me in the dark from everything that happened, and I turned and stomped upstairs when I saw my father's look of 'Now is not the time.' I glared at them and left the room.

- Normal POV-

Finally when Harry was upstairs and in his room; Draco turned to look at James with serious look.

"Mr. Potter, I have bad news to tell you. I'm afraid to tell you that Thomas Riddle has been finally completed his sentence in prison and we are afraid that he might come here for Harry due to his awfully obsession seen on his prison cell."

James paled and turned to look at his friends, the day that he had feared to come had finally arrived.

"What can we do to ensure Harry's safety?" Remus asked when he knew that James was to in shock to ask these questions.

"Well we could hide Harry in witness protection, because we can't do anything to Riddle since he didn't escape prison and he hasn't committed a felony."

"But for how long exactly does Harry have to be under this protection?" Sirius asked this time.

"I'm afraid that I don't know how much time Harry has to hide. Also, we can put police protection around Harry, but even that sometimes it isn't enough." Draco answered.

James turned to look up, imaging his son hiding from everything; he knew that he had already made Harry's life difficult by keeping him from teenager's experiences.

"What would you honestly recommend Mr. Malfoy?" James asked looking lost at what to decide, and what it would be best for his son.

"I know it must be hard for you this kind of things, but witness protection can sometimes be good. It might be like starting from 0."

Draco took this time to survey the small family, he looked at James that looked that his worst nightmare had come true; Sirius looked lost and Remus looked like he didn't know what kind of sacrifices they would need to do to guarantee Harry's protection.

James turned to look at Draco, "I would like for Harry to go to this witness protection, and will he be alone Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head, "Of course not, I have been assigned to protect him and of course one of you will come with me until we can do something to stop Riddle."

James nodded and turned to look at his friends asking them with their eyes, who would go with Harry in the witness protection.

AN: Hello! I am just letting you know that the updates might be late because I am moving houses. I hoped you enjoyed and see you later :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, upstairs Harry starts scolding himself, 'Why did I listen! I should be trying to eavesdrop!' Finally, Harry stands up and when he opens the door of his room, Remus is just outside with his fist raised.

"Oh! Uncle Remus... hey" Harry finishes lamely.

Remus just chuckles and says, "Planning on going somewhere?"

Harry blushes and mumbles a quiet no, mortified at being caught.

Remus just shakes his head and steps into Harry's room. The room, filled with a lot of pictures of places around the world, Thailand, Japan, India, Europe, and even Latin America.

"I need to talk to you, kiddo." Remus begins and motions Harry to sit on the bed. Harry quietly and sensing the seriousness of the situation just sits besides his uncle quietly.

"I know your dad told you about Riddle. Detective Malfoy came to tell us that he is free now."

Harry pales and looks to his hands, sensing where this conversation might end up.

"He told us that Riddle is obsessed with you, Harry. And your father just agreed to place you in witness protection, until they can figure out what are Riddle's intentions."

Harry looks up, horrified. "What?! What do you mean witness protection? I get to stay with you guys right?! What about school and Lucas?!" By the end of the rant he's already standing up.

"Calm down, Harry. Witness protection means going somewhere else and start fresh, stay hidden with a new name. Detective Malfoy and I will be with you. So you won't be alone."

Harry looks at Remus, "Hidden? New school? What about my life here? And... and what if Riddle never acts? I could stay hidden for years!"

Remus looks at Harry and says the most dooming words he has ever heard. "Its for the best. And we won't changer our minds about this matter!"

Harry looks devastated. He was going to leave. No more school, no more Lucas... No more Dad and Sirius?

Harry leaps to his feet and dashes downstairs to the living room where Dt. Malfoy and his uncle and dad are with Remus in tow.

"What about you two? When will I see you again?" Harry's watering eyes demanding an answer from his dad.

"I really don't know, kiddo." James says as he opens his arms. Harry quickly embraces his father, not caring what the detective might think.

* * *

Wow... I'm really sorry for updating so late. I guess my life caught up with me. I lost the story, but as I said before I won't abandon. :) laters!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day:

Everything was packed. His life wasn't going to be the same again. He wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to Lucas and even worst, he wasn't even sure when he would see his dad and Uncle Siri again. The good thing was that his Uncle Remus was going with him, so he wasn't completely alone on this.

There's a knock on his door and when he opens, his dad is standing there. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey dad."

"How are you holding up?" James asks as he turns to look at his packed luggage.

"Scared" Harry admits.

"You're going to be alright. And I'll see you soon. I promise little one."

They hug and start pulling the luggage downstairs where Remus's stuff is already by the door.

"All ready, kiddo?" Sirius asks as he helps put the stuff near Remus's.

Harry nods and stays quiet.

"We are just waiting for the detective to get here with his stuff and we will be on our way." Remus adds as he checks the time on his watch.

At 11:30 he would stop being Harry Potter and become someone else and live somewhere else. Even though his dream is to see the world, he never imagined that it was going to be this way.

"Where are we going anyways? And what are you going to say to Lucas when I don't show up to classes anymore or answer his calls?" Harry asks as he turns to look at his dad.

"I don't know kiddo. I will have to figure out something."

Harry frowns and sits down on the couch, angry. 'Why did this happen now? God, I'm starting to hate Riddle for messing with my life!'

-0-

Finally 11:30 arrives and the doorbell rings, signalling that Draco is already waiting for them. Its time to say goodbye.

Sirius opens the door and the detective with his partner stand at the entrance.

"Good morning, Mr. Black. This is my partner Dt. Blaise Zambini. He will be staying with you and Mr. Potter for extra security on you two. Everything's ready?"

"Good morning. Everything is ready. Nice to meet you Dt. Zambini. Please, come in." Sirius adds as he shakes the man's stretch hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Black. Thank you. Now for security measures we won't be able to tell you Mr. Black nor Mr. Potter where Dt. Malfoy is taking young Harry and Mr. Lupin. But we can promise that we will try everything in our power to keep them safe." Blaise adds with a nod of his head.

James and Sirius look resign that they might not see Harry in a long while.

Harry looks at Draco Malfoy and frowns, he wants to be mad at him but he can't. He's forgotten how handsome the detective is. Finally, it sinks in, Draco Malfoy will be living with him as well. 'I'm in trouble.'

James quickly grabs his son for the last time. His reason of waking up and getting out of bed after Lily's death. Harry hugs his father as hard as possible, not knowing when he will see him again.

"Be good, kiddo. Behave and listen to the detective. Your security is important in all this and I need you to be mature in this. I know it isn't fair and that you are 17, but this is important. Okay?"

Harry nods and gives his dad a smile of understanding, "I promise, dad."

Sirius is next. They both hug goodbye and Harry can feel his shoulder get a little wet from Sirius's tears. "I'll be okay, Siri."

Draco and Blaise grabs their luggage to give the family some privacy that they need. "I'll keep you on the loop, Draco."

"Thanks, Blaise. And you, keep your eyes open. Riddle might be showing up here soon enough." Draco adds as both shake hands.

They turn to look at the house in time to see Harry and Remus Lupin getting out of the house. Both now ready to begin their new life, away from maniacs like Riddle.

Draco gets in the drivers seat, Remus right beside him and Harry at the back. The car starts running and when Harry turns to look back, he sees his father and Sirius waving goodbye, his tears finally start to run down his face, already missing his family.

After of couple of hours, Draco starts to tell them their new identities. "We are going to be living San Francisco. Mr. Lupin your new identity will be Gabriel Shogen, and Harry your new name will be Hayden Callaghan. My name from now on is Nathan Deacher."

'Welcome Hayden Callaghan from San Francisco. Goodbye Harry Potter from Philadelphia.' Harry thinks as he takes in the scenery.

* * *

:) I'm in roll... later!


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ** So sorry for taking so long to update but I'm done with school so the updates are going to be lot faster! So yay! Anyways just for info: from Philadelphia to San Francisco is 44hrs non-stop but of course it'll be a little longer so the trip is going to take up to 3 or 4 days. Besides that on with the story!

Chapter 6:

After 6 hours of driving with small rest stops to eat, Draco finally decides to stop at a hotel in Cheyenne, Wyoming at 1am and rest for the rest of the night.

Harry gets out of the car and stretches. A full day in a car is tiring no matter how much sleep he got on the car ride. There was time that the drivers change between Draco and Remus but no matter what they didn't let him drive. 'I'm 17! Not 11…' Harry thinks as he looks at the other two men, glaring at them for not letting him help.

"We should rest here for the rest of the night. Its 1:00 a.m. but we can be leaving by 9:00 a.m. I think is enough time." Draco says as he turns to look at Harry and Remus. Both nod, too tired to object anymore.

Draco rents two rooms, one for himself and the other for Harry and Remus. Secretly, Harry starts to wish that he could share rooms with Draco instead of Remus. Remus looks at his keys, but shakes his head and turns to look at Draco and Harry, "Actually, Dra-, I mean Nathan… Is it okay if you share rooms with Hay-Hayden, this old man likes his privacy…?" Remus says as he looks at both of them who just stare at Remus. "Good, goodnight then, I'll see you guys tomorrow at 9!" Remus turns to his room as his mouth turns into a giddy smile, his inner pranker showing.

He quickly closes his door leaving Draco and Harry looking after him, both looking a little lost. "Huh, then I guess we are sharing then." Draco states as both continue to stare at Remus's closed door.

Draco quickly snaps out of it and starts making his way to their room and motions Harry to start moving. Harry stumbles as he tries to follow Draco still looking a little bewilder. It was like Remus was able to read Harry's mind. 'I'm so going to make this work.' Harry thinks trying to think of something to do to make this situation adventurous for him.

Draco opens his door and goes in leaving the door opens so Harry can follow him in. Harry hesitates for a minute before entering quickly. As he shuts the door and turns to say something to Draco he turns just in time to see him take his shirt off and stretch his muscles.

Harry drops his bag as he stares at the muscled detective. He doesn't realize that he is staring intently until a voice interrupts him, "See something you like, kid?" Harry snaps out of it as he looks at a laughing Draco.

Harry blushes and quickly answers, "You wish. And I'm not a kid! I'm 17 already! What about you? I bet everyone else you work with call you a kid."

Draco laughs and says, "The kitten has claws. I'm 23, kid. That's 6 years of difference, so yes you are a kid."

Harry blushes again and just turns to one of the twin beds and drops on top of it. Not caring anymore what Draco would do. What he doesn't know is that Draco stares at his butt with very interested eyes.

Next Day (Draco's POV):

Waking up so early was painful to everyone after so little time, but it was needed, they could rest when they got to San Francisco. Draco slowly wakes up and as he turns to look at Harry, he sees that during the night he took his clothes off and kept his boxers only, also during the night, the covers had been kicked off and it was revelling his naked back and butt covered by his boxers.

Draco sits up on the bed as he continues to stare at Harry's milky skin. He kept starring as he sees the sun shining on Harry's skin making him look ethereal and even more beautiful. 'This is going to be difficult.' Draco thinks, wanting to touch the skin, and he starts to feel his crotch stirring at the beautiful sight.

Draco snaps out of it trying to think of a million of excuses why it shouldn't happen at all. He climbs to his feet, grabs his clothes and starts heading to the bathroom to take a quick cold shower, as he enters the bathroom he gives Harry a last look before closing the door. 'I'm so screwed.'

After a quick shower and dressing himself in his clothes, he gets out only to be presented with a sleepy Harry in front of him, still only in his boxers, this time showing his swimmer like body and pink nipples, sleep tussled hair and sleepy eyes.

Draco's eyes start to devour the sight in front of him, his hands itching to touch the skin and taste all the skin being revealed to him. Harry smiles sleepily to Draco and says a quiet roughened voice, "G'mornin'."

Draco hums not being able to articulate anything, still trying to think of something else but to devour the sight in front of him.

"You okay?" Harry asks him as he comes closes to Draco, giving him a sniff of Harry's sweet smell. 'He smells like chestnuts and vanilla.' Draco thinks as he tries to shake any dirty thought from his mind.

Draco nods quickly and sidesteps Harry, "Yes, I'm okay. Go take a shower and start getting ready we're leaving soon." Draco says as he packs everything he needs being careful not to leave anything behind. He grabs his bags but drops it as he turns to look at Harry again.

"Distracted?" Harry asks as he giggles quietly and turns to leave the room leaving an open mouthed Draco after him.

"You minx." Draco says out loud realizing that he was just played by Harry.

Draco grabs his bag again and leaves the room and moves to the car to put his bag inside. As he turns back toward the rooms he looks at Remus who is coming from somewhere else carrying a bag and three coffees. "I got breakfast ready, so we can eat it at the car and start moving."

Draco nods and thanks him quietly, not wanting to go back to his rooms in case Harry thought of another little show.

"I'll go hurry Hayden up." Draco says as he goes to his rooms. As he opened the door he looks at a dripping wet Harry with a towel covering his lower half, ruffling through his bag. "Yes, I'm almost done." Harry says as he smirks and grabs his clothes and goes back to the bathroom not yet ready to be completely nude in front of Draco.

'This kid is going to kill me.' Draco thinks as he the image of a wet Harry seer into his mind. He grabs Harry's stuff wanting to get out and try to think of something else and not all the enticing images of Harry.

Draco shakes his head as closes the car's trunk after putting Harry's bag inside.

Harry comes out of the room dressed and start heading toward the car. "Let's go, Gabriel has breakfast in the car." Draco says as he mentions toward a satisfied looking Remus standing at the other side of the car watching Draco and Harry, he smiles and gets in the car.

Harry nods and gives Draco a smile and a wink before getting into the car. Draco laughs as he shakes his head and enters the driver's side of the car. And continue their way to San Francisco.


End file.
